


Roman's Week, Day Six: Free Day

by sandersseduction



Series: Sanders Sides Smut Month 2019 [6]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Begging, Cock Ring, Condoms, Crying During Sex, Dancing, Exhibitionism, Finger Sucking, Grinding, Hickies, Human AU, Love Bites, M/M, Making Out, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Poly Relationship, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Taking Turns, Threesome, but they are not dating each other, good kind don't worry, no glove no love, no one drunk or buzzed though, virgil and deceit are dating roman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-04 04:06:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21191282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandersseduction/pseuds/sandersseduction
Summary: Free Day:So, by request of one friend: Virgil/Roman/Deceit or as she calls it, Anaroceit. And by request of another friend: Exhibitionism.Roman adored his two boy friends and enjoyed having dates with both of them. However, they had a habit of playing a game to compete who could wile Roman up the most and take home. Now Roman thinks its his time to win.





	Roman's Week, Day Six: Free Day

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Do not own the Sides. Only the written words here belong to me.
> 
> If you would rather read this on Tumblr, click [here](https://sandersseduction.tumblr.com/post/188617716948/let-the-beat-drop).

###  **Let the Beat Drop**

The bass vibrated throughout the club, pulsing through the dancer’s bodies as they enjoyed themselves on the floor. Roman was among them, moving to the beat of the music. He had gone to the club for a fun night out with his boyfriends, both of whom had yet to join him on the dancefloor. Which was expected. Virgil wasn’t much for the club scene in general and Dee liked to first get a drink and tease the brooding man for his anti-social behavior.

But Roman was never left alone for long.

Sure enough, when one song ended and a new one began, he was finally joined by his darling Dee. The man had come up from behind him, whispering a hello into his ear before wrapping his arms around his waist. The two swayed together, Roman bringing his hand up to tangle into brown curls while he tilted his head to the side. An invitation that the other was quick to take. Soft lips pressed against his pulse point, starting off as a gentle kiss before it turned into sucking a mark into his skin.

Roman gasped at the sensation, his fingers flexing in their hold. He brought his other hand to rest over the ones that held him. Just to give him something to ground him as Dee sucked marks along his neck. He rolled his hips back at a particularly hard one, grinding his ass into the other’s pelvis. A quiet groan rumbled in his ear and Dee returned the gesture by rolling his own hips. 

As the song went on, the two lovers kept close. It was more grinding than dancing, but that was no different than most people on the floor. It was shameless, but that was part of the fun for the two of them. And when the song came to an end, he was tempted to stick around and continue their ‘dancing’. But his throat was parched and he wanted to check in on his emo. “I’m gonna get a drink!” he told Dee, raising his voice to be heard over the music as it started up. The other held a pout on his lips but nodded.

With a quick kiss to his lips, Roman bid a temporary goodbye before making his way through the crowd.

He made it to the bar, looking around with the expectations of seeing his other boyfriend. But he wasn’t at the bar. _Strange._. He thought, waving down the bartender and ordering a Sex on the Beach. While he waited for it, he scanned around to try and locate the anxious man he loved. At first, he couldn’t see him, but then a couple moved away to go dance and he finally caught sight. Virgil was sitting all alone at a booth, how he managed to score one was a miracle all on its own. He was nursing a drink and glaring daggers at anyone who came too close to the booth.

The bartender returned with his drink and Roman paid, along with a tip, before making his way towards his man. “Hey there Gloom Day!” he yelled out, grinning as those dark stormy eyes soften at the sight of him. “Why you over here by your lonesome?” The theatrical man sat down, scooting in until he was pressed up against his boyfriend. “Missed you~” he added, pressing a kiss to the other’s cheek before taking a sip of his drink.

“You weren’t gone that long,” Virgil replied, smirking a little as he wrapped his arm around Roman. “Having fun?” he asked, flickering his eyes to the dance floor before returning his gaze back to the other.

“Yeah!” Roman answered, bringing his lips near Virgil’s ear to make it easier to talk to him. “Dee and I had a great time on the dance floor.” he continued, “You should join us! It would be a lot of fun~” Virgil chuckled, shaking his head as hair fell into his dark eyes.

“No thanks. I’d rather watch you instead.” A pout formed on Roman’s lips before it was replaced with a smirk as he took in the suggestiveness of the words.

“You can watch anytime~” he purred out. Another chuckle rumbled out of Virgil’s chest as the man turned to look at him properly. The hand on his waist tightened and pulled him in just a little more.

“Or we could do this instead.” Virgil suggested, stealing a kiss to demonstrate what ‘this’ was. Roman sighed into it, eyes slipping closed as he kissed back with all he had. It was soon deepened with tongues dancing against each other while Roman turned his body into a more comfortable position. The one hand on his waist became two, Virgil holding firmly as he sucked on the other’s tongue. Roman groaned from the sensation, bringing his hands up to tangle in his boyfriend’s hair.

One of Virgil’s hands moved down to his ass, groping it through the thin material of his skinny jeans. “Virge-” he gasped out, breaking the kiss to get much-needed oxygen. It was certainly a rare treat to get the other man do make out with him in public, his boyfriend usually too anxious about getting arrested for public indecency. So the fact that he had initiated as was being quite bold for how public they were -which Roman wasn’t complaining about, as he was very much into it- meant only one thing.

_Those two are playing their game again._ Dee and Virgil, while both dating Roman, were not dating each other. They got along well enough, save for a little rivalry and play fighting. And one thing they seemed to enjoy doing when all three went out on a date, was play a little game of riling their boyfriend up until he took one of them home to have sex with. Whoever managed to get him to break, won.

_It’s about time I win one of these. _ He thought, moving his lips to suck at Virgil’s throat. That was when Dee appeared, coming up behind Roman and licking his ear before whispering in it. “Missed you out there.” It was kind of funny how similar it was to what Roman had said to Virgil. “Why don’t we go dance some more? I paid the DJ to play our favorite song~” Roman groaned, pulling away from Virgil to press back into his other lover. In response, Dee ran a hand down his thigh. Virgil however, wasn’t ready to let Roman go completely and moved his lips to suckle at his Adam’s apple.

Roman outright moaned at that before pushing Virgil away slightly and wriggle out from the two of them. “Ok let’s go!” he proclaimed, grabbing their hands and pulling them out of the booth. Both men seemed confused, but with hints of smirks. No doubt thinking one of them was about to win. Well, the joke was on them.

He dragged them both through the club until he spotted where the restrooms were located. With a smirk of his own, he made his way to them with his boyfriends in tow. Not wanting to let go of their hands, he kicked the door opened before rushing inside. Once inside, he released their hands and spun around. The smirks were gone, only confusion left behind on the two men’s faces. The door swung closed, the sound echoing in the bathroom.

“If you two don’t fuck me now,” he finally spoke, “I’m gonna scream.”

Instantly, their faces turned scarlet. Roman, however, merely rolled his eyes and reached out to get a fistful of each shirt before pulling his men in close and giving each one a kiss. It was quick, more peck than anything, but it was more for the sake of contact. “Well? Get to it.” And like that, the two men sprang into action. Dee cupped his face before capturing his mouth, his tongue plunging inside and making heat spread through Roman’s body. Virgil’s steps could be heard walking further into the restroom, most likely checking to make sure no one else was inside.

The coast must have been clear, because he returned to the two of them, only to steal Roman away and press him against a wall. His lips attached to the dramatic man’s throat, sucking marks into it as Roman moaned with abandon. The sound of it bounced off the walls and caused him to shiver. “Quit hogging him,” Dee complained, pulling Virgil off to replace with himself. “You got to make out in the booth.”

“Yeah, after you humped him on the dance floor,” Virgil grumbled, looking ready to shove Dee away in an act of childishness.

“Quit squabbling and get to the part where you guys have your way with me,” Roman complained, rolling his hips against nothing. But his jeans were tight enough that the action gave his dick a little friction. His words seemed to snap the men out of it, only for them to develop a contemplating look.

“So…” Virgil began, “How are we doing this?” It was a good question. While they did do these all together-dates, and he had sex with them both individual plenty of times, the three had never actually sex together. Partially being because Virgil and Dee didn’t like each other romantically and partially because the opportunity never really presented itself. And maybe the public bathroom was nowhere to have a threesome for the first time, but Roman was horny and tired of always leaving one of his dates behind because of their little game.

“Well, I haven’t gotten myself up to where I’m able to take you both at once,” Roman admitted, both men choking at those words and the implication he has been working himself to one day be able to have them at the same time. “So you can either take turns, or one takes me from behind and the other from the front.” The two men looked at each other, either having a silent conversation or sizing the other up Roman was never sure, before looking back at their boyfriend.

“We’ll take turns,” Dee answered, licking his lips as his eyes darkened. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out two items. One was the square foil of a condom, the other was-

“Seriously? You brought a _cock ring_ with you?” Virgil remarked, raising his eyebrow as he pulled out his own condom.

“I was planning on some fun if I won.” Was Dee’s reply, holding no shame in both his bringing a cock ring or admitting out loud about his and Virgil’s game. He gave a devilish smirk that sent a shiver down Roman’s spine, the man in question hurrying to undo his zipper. “Allow me, darling,” Dee suggested, placing the items on the sink counter before stepping in close and dropping to his knees. 

He undid the button and pulled the zipper down, taking his time in that wonderfully agonizing way of his. Then the pants were tugged down, revealing that he had no underwear on. “Well, this makes me feel less weird for bringing lube.” Virgil drawled out, pulling out a few packets out of his hoodie pocket. At Dee’s raised brow, the other huffed. “What? I wanted to be prepared if I won. And Ro’s favorite lube is running low.” Roman chuckled, running a hand through Dee’s hair while giving his other boyfriend an endearing smile.

“You two are dorks,” he said adoringly, before tugging at Dee’s hair. “Now back to the matter at hand?” The man on his knees chuckled before swiping his tongue up the half-hard cock.

“Sorry my dear, we won’t keep you waiting much longer.” With that, he stood up and grabbed the cock ring before fastening it over Roman’s member. The sensation caused him to moan, hips rolling from the bit of stimulation only for Dee’s hands to leave once the task was done. He gave a frustrated groan at that before he was pulled away from the wall and moved over to the sinks. Which admittedly wasn’t easy with his pants down at his ankles. “Turn around baby, and grip the countertop,” Dee instructed, giving his exposed ass a playful slap as he started to follow. The action caused him to gasp before he bent over, resting his forehead on the cool counter. “The lube please.” Dee went on to say, this time at Virgil as he held his hand out.

“No way. I’m the one that actually brought some, I get to go first.” The other insisted and judging by the sigh Dee let out while backing away, he relented. Virgil approached Roman, setting down his items before moving to unbuckle his belt. The half-naked man shivered from both the cold of the restroom and from the anticipation of what was to come. In no time, Virgil was pushing his own pants down and reaching for the condom. He liked to put it on before doing prep in order to avoid trying to open the wrapping with wet fingers. Which was fair, Roman knew from experience how hard it was when your grip was slippery.

With a condom on, Virgil opened one of the lube packets and squeezed it onto his fingers. Roman watched through the mirror as he rubbed them together to try and warm it up before setting the packet down and using his now free hand to part his cheeks. He then brought a finger down to circle his entrance, rubbing along the rim and working his boyfriend up with the teasing touch. “Haven’t you teased me enough,” Roman whined, pushing back against the finger with the hopes of getting it in. Virgil merely hummed in response but relented and finally pushed it in, to the first knuckle.

A sigh left his lips, chestnut brown eyes fluttering shut as he took in the sensation of being stretched. Virgil was meticulous when it came to prep work, slow and steady with each addition of a finger. Careful and considerate and absolutely maddening. “Viiirge~” Roman whimpered out, pushing his hips back to try and get him to go faster. “Don’t have all night.”

“He’s right you know,” Dee piped up, a reminder that he was still there. Opening his eyes back up, Roman lifted his head and looked up in the mirror. He could see his other boyfriend just to the side of Virgil, leaning up between two stalls. “The door isn’t locked.” Two sets of eyes widened at that and Roman felt a rush of heat pool in his gut. Virgil cursed under his breath, taking his eyes away from his task to glare at the other.

“Can ya maybe lock it?” He asked though it came out more as a hissed demand. For a moment Dee looked like he was considering it. He rubbed his chin, humming softly as he thought the request over.

“No, I don’t think I will.” he finally answered, giving a wolfish grin. “You know how he loves the danger of possibly getting caught. And something tells me, you’re rather into it too.” Of course, he was, Roman knew that for a fact. All three of them shared that kink, though Roman had never said a word of it to either of them. One didn’t go spilling the kinks of one boyfriend to the other boyfriend. Still, he was glad it was more out in the open now, maybe it’d help the two bond a little better. And seeing the flush that coated his darling emo’s cheeks was an added bonus.

“Come on baby~” Roman cooed, locking eyes with the dark brown ones through the mirror. “Need you so bad. I’ll keep quiet, promise.” He rocked back on the fingers, he had made it to three, feeling them enter deep inside. His eyes fluttered from the feeling and he bit his lip to hold back the moan he wanted to let out. “Please~” All of a sudden, those fingers left him. He nearly whined before he heard the telltale sound of lube being squirted out. He looked behind him just in time to see the brooding man begin to pump his erect cock and slick the condom up. To the side in the same spot as before, Dee was palming the tent he was sporting in his jeans. The combined sight had him squirming and rolling his hips into the air, feeling the tightness of the cock ring restrict the base of his erection.

Then hands were grabbing his waist and he felt the head of Virgil’s cock breach his entrance. Roman’s grip on the countertop tightened, his knuckles going white as he whimpered. His head returned to the counter, feeling the cool material on the sweat of his brow while Virgil slowly entered another inch. Once he bottomed out, a deep moan managed to escape from Roman’s lips, only for a hand to cover it. “Gotta keep quiet.” Virgil gritted out, taking a moment to let his boyfriend adjust as well as catch his breath. But it wasn’t his hand that was covering Roman’s mouth.

No, the culprit was Dee who had quietly moved away from his spot by the stalls to instead sit on the countertop beside them. “Now be a good boy, darling,” Dee said, using his other hand to pet through his hair. It caused a shudder to run through him. And then Virgil pulled out and snapped his hips back in. The action was sudden and Roman was helpless to the cries that poured out of him, muffled only be Dee’s hand. Once more Virgil did a slow pull out before snapping his hips hard, making him choke back moans and gasps through Dee’s fingers.

The next thrust found his prostate, and Roman’s back arched at the action. Dee moved his hand to instead stick his fingers into the open mouth, of which closed around them to suck just to give Roman something to do. Something to focus on that wasn’t the building pleasure being pounded into him or the tight vice at the base of his erection that would prevent him from coming.

Virgil took that as his cue to go all out, his thrusts becoming faster and harder. Roman moaned around the digits in his mouth, sucking at them harder as he was pounded into. He wanted nothing more than to touch himself, to grip his cock and bring himself to the end with Virgil. But there was no point when he had a cock ring on. He was right there though. Right at the brink. Fueled by the hits at his prostate, the sounds they were making echoing in the room, and the potential of someone walking in to see him getting fucked into oblivion. So close and yet so far.

And then Virgil groaned out, low and deep, as he slammed his hips against Roman’s ass. He could feel the condom expand with something warm. The knowledge that Virgil had come had him moaning, hips wiggling as his hard cock wept precome. The only thing able to escape the tight vice. Virgil panted out, keeping inside as the last of his orgasm shook out of him. Feeling him twitch inside had the bent-over man clenching to keep him in. Which only made his boyfriend groan from oversensitivity. The emo man pulled out, leaving Roman empty and whining, and staggered back. Roman watched through the mirror as his love removed the condom and tied it off, before pulling up his pants and moving elsewhere to toss it away. “My turn~” Dee spoke out, pulling his fingers away and leaving Roman’s mouth empty as well.

He whimpered out in need, wiggling his hips as the other hopped off the counter and grabbed his own condom. He unzipped his pants and pulled his erection out, not bothering in dropping his pants as the other two did. At catching Roman’s eye in the mirror, he gave a shrug. “What? I’m not risking getting caught with my pants down like you two.” he playfully teased, giving the recently fucked ass a squeeze. Roman keened from the touch, pressing back into it as his legs shook.

“Dee please!” he begged, feeling as if he was close to tears. He wanted to come so badly. With a chuckle, his lover placed the condom on and grabbed one of the remaining lube packets. Opening it up, he coated his hand, which in turn was used to slick his cock up. Unlike Virgil, he wasted no time in plunging inside, bottoming out in one fell swoop. It pulled a strangled cry out of Roman’s throat, the man scrambling to get a better grip of the counter.

Then Virgil was there, on his knees between him and the sink, moving his hands from the counter to the emo’s shoulders. A better grip, allowing him to sink his fingers in as he was given deep fast thrusts. Virgil’s mouth closed over his, silencing his cries with tongue and teeth that left him lightheaded and dizzy. Or maybe that was all of his blood being trapped in his dick?

It was almost brutal, the thrusts Dee was giving him. He could hear the slap of skin all around him and the grip on his waist he was sure would leave bruises. And he was loving every torturous second of it. _Pretty sure I could die happy right now._ He thought, biting Virgil’s lip at a particularly hard thrust into his prostate. He felt a droplet of come leave him from it. Not nearly enough to take the edge off, but certainly a sign of how swollen his prostate must have become.

When Dee reached climax, he hissed out Roman’s name and kept thrusting while he rode it out. Leaving Roman in actual tears as he felt overwhelmed in the best of ways. “Please!” he begged, tears dripping down his cheeks as he broke his current kiss with Virgil. “Please let me come!” His legs were shaking and he wasn’t sure he could think anymore. “I need it, please!” At some point he was gently eased down by two sets of hands.

One set then moved to pet his hair while the other carefully removed the cock ring. His erection was an angry red, the tip purple and weeping as much as he was. He had almost hoped that the moment it was off he would explode, but he needed just a tiny bit of stimulation to finally bring him over the edge. Before he could beg again though, a warm and wet paper towel was wrapped around his cock, two different hands laced together around him as he was pumped to climax. It took only two strokes before it came and Roman blacked out for a moment from the intensity of it.

When he came to, his legs were sprawled out and there was pressure at his back. Sluggishly he turned one way and saw Dee and then turned the other to see Virgil. Both men gently rubbed their hands on him, in his hair, on his arms, on his neck, and the soothing gestures caused him to hum before giving a warm and sated smile.

“We should do that again sometime,” he mumbled out, much to the amusement of his boyfriends.

“How about we get you back in your pants before we talk about next time,” Virgil suggested as he and the other man helped Roman up enough to get his pants pulled up. Then they had him wrap an arm around each of them before assisting him towards the door. As they reached it, Dee went and unlatched the lock. “I thought you said-” Virgil began, only to be interrupted by the other’s laughter.

“And you believed me? I might be into this as much as you guys, but I don’t exactly want to get arrested.” Roman vaguely heard Virgil mutter what sounded like ‘asshole’ before the door was opened and the club’s music hit them with full force. “Let’s get you home Darling.” That sounded like a good plan. The trio made their way through the club and out into the open air before making their way to the car. Dee was the only one who didn’t drink, so he took the spot as the driver.

When they got in and buckled up, Roman had one last piece to share before he passed out. “Next time you guys play your game, the loser gets to watch the winner take his spoils.” He didn’t hear how his lovers responded before exhaustion took over.

### 

**Author's Note:**

> ###### Sanders Sides Smut Month 2019. _Roman’s Week._ October 26, 2019. _Free Day: Anaroceit._
> 
> **Note:** I'd absolutely love to hear your thoughts.


End file.
